


Killer Dream

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Creepypasta imagines, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imagines, Lemon, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual imagines, Short One Shot, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The Reader is home alone when she hears the news of a psychopathic killer making his way around town.What will she do when a certain killer enters her home in the middle of the night?!Read on to find out!
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Killer Dream

The 9 O’clock news was blaring in the background as you were completing your nightly ritual.

The kitchen sink was void from all dirty dishes from the night’s meal. The kitchen counters were spotless, practically glowing. You hummed to yourself lightly, satisfied with tonight’s work. Something on the news had caught your attention, so you b-lined for the little, chestnut colored coffee table sitting in front of the tattered sofa. This sofa had seen better days, but it still completed its purpose. You had a hard time throwing things away, or so you’ve been told before. Picking up the remote control to increase the volume, you focused on what the newscaster was saying.

_“13 random murders have occurred this past week in_ …” That’s an unlucky number, you thought out loud, completely missing the location the newscaster mentioned.

_“Citizens are warned to return to their homes by 7pm each night, to lock their doors, and to bar their windows...”_ The newscaster continued on, but you stopped listening a while ago. It was quite obvious from her demeanor that the newscaster was trying to hold in her emotions. The last thing the station wanted was for their sole newscaster to have a mental breakdown on live television.

You turned the television off with a click of the remote, and returned the remote to its designated place on the coffee table. You stifled a yawn, and stretched your arms above your head until you heard the satisfying crack of your spine. You sighed in relief before returning your arms to your side. _“Time for bed,”_ you said to yourself as you made your way towards your room.

You lived in a small, one level house, in a quiet neighborhood surrounded by a vast forest. It used to be your parents house, but since their passing, the house was left to you since you didn’t have any siblings. You would have liked to have had a little brother or sister, but your parents weren’t lucky enough to conceive a second time. They used to tell you the reason was because you were so perfect, and that God didn’t think we needed another child. Even as a young child, you knew that was _bullshit_.

Your little cottage of a house was just on the edge of the neighborhood closest to the forest. The neighborhood children always seemed to steer clear of the forest, which in turn meant they avoided your house entirely. It was a pity during Halloween time as you thoroughly enjoyed decorating your house, but the children never came. You always bought candy just in case, but each year you became more and more disappointed at the lack of visitors.

You made your way to your room in as little as 10 steps, and closed the door behind you. There was a draft that came from the living room, so you always had to keep your bedroom door closed in order to sleep soundly. You made your way over to your tiny closet, and pulled out your pink, chiffon nightgown. It had thin straps for the sleeves, and a flowy skirt that went about mid thigh. The shirt was a v neck, which cupped your breasts delicately. The fabric was slightly sheer, which made it quite obvious that you weren’t wearing a bra.

Slipping the gown on, you made a small twirl in front of the cheval mirror with a delicate smile on your lips. The mirror frame was a chestnut brown which matched almost perfectly with the nightstand and bedframe. You flashed yourself another smile, your plumped lips moving apart the reveal your pearly teeth. You silently wished you could wear your pajamas as regular clothing. Your gown made you feel beautiful, and dare you say it- _Sexy._

Another yawn slipped past your lips, another sign that your body wanted to turn in for the night. You silently gave in, making your way towards your bed and tucking yourself under the covers. Once you were settled, you flipped off the switch on your lamp and sunk into your bed with a sigh. _“Good night, house.”_ You whispered before giving into sleep.

~~~

A cool breeze made its way into your room, causing a shiver to make its way up your spine. Too far into sleep, you didn’t bother opening your eyes. You would deal with it in the morning. A slow creaking sound made its way across the floor of your bedroom, but you were too exhausted to even notice. You sunk further under your comforter, trying to stay within the pleasant warmth that enveloped your body. Suddenly, you heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Your hands tightened into balls, your heart felt as though it was about to beat out of your chest. All of a sudden, the voice spoke-

_“Go to sleep..”_ The gruff voice said with a dark laugh.

Your comforter was instantly ripped from your body, and your eyes snapped wide open to stare at the shadow that was now leaning over your quivering body. You were frozen in place. You were just staring into the darkness.

A chaotic laugh ripped through the assailant’s throat causing you to flinch. _“I see you were expecting me,”_ the voice purred. Fully realizing what he was referring to, you immediately wrapped your hands around your chest to save yourself from the shadow’s burning stare. He just laughed again, making your skin crawl.

Suddenly a wisp of air flew past your face, and a loud crack was heard on the nightstand near your face. You let out a gasp at the sudden motion, never looking away from your assailant. The shadow clicked his tongue at you, _“jumpy are we?”_ You didn’t answer, you didn’t want to answer. You could tell the change in his demeanor by the growl he let past his lips. The shadow made a quick move towards you, and you abruptly felt a heavy weight against your hips, pressing you further into the mattress. Seconds later, you found that your hands were pinned above your head. _“WHY COULDN’T YOU MOVE?!”_ You cursed yourself.

A dark chuckle interrupted your thoughts, causing you to jerk your eyes forwards. That’s when you saw it. The shadow man’s face was mere inches away from your own, the moonlight now shining through your window directly onto his face. He smirked, realizing what you were gawking at.

His messy, raven hair framed his pale, ghostly face. His dark eyes stared directly into your own, never blinking. His smile.. His smile was rough and jagged, as if he decided to give himself a new look many years ago. You couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape, no words able to pass your lips. Another chuckle rumbled through his chest. The pure terror on your expression made him feel powerful.

Your thoughts came back to you, and you gave him another look up and down before letting out another gasp escape your lips. _“WHY WASN’T HE WEARING CLOTHES?”_ Your mind screamed. Mr. Shadow Man let out a dark chuckle, as a knowing glint showed in his eyes. Before you even had time to process what was happening, the man forced his lips onto yours. You squirmed and made small “mmms” in objection, but he just tightened his grip around your wrists keeping you still.

The kiss became more heated as he forced his tongue through your plumped lips, and into your mouth. You shook your head in objection, but he didn’t seem to mind your struggles. In fact, he was enjoying it. He switched his grip on your wrists to one hand, and moved his free hand under the fabric of your nightgown. Your eyes opened wide and you tried to hum past his rough, jagged mouth. He ignored your muffled pleas, and roughly slid his hand down your lace panties. Tears began to prick at your eye lashes as you tried to buck the Shadow Man off of your hips, but he was too heavy. You were trapped.

He unlocked you from his deadly kiss and looked you deep in the eyes as he smoothly slipped a finger between your folds. You immediately let out a pained scream, tears beginning to spill down your cheeks. His eyes showed nothing but lust and satisfaction for what he was doing. He enjoyed hearing your cries, and you fully knew it. The Shadow Man slipped another finger inside you, and began to move his fingers in and out of your folds. You tried to muffle a moan into your pillow, but his grin only grew larger knowing fully well that you were moments from giving in.

He picked up his pace as he slid a third finder inside of you, your body tensing at the sudden added pleasure. Your cheeks flushed, and your back arched towards him. He chuckled darkly before leaning down and peppering kisses and bites along your neck. You let out a gasp at the sudden attack. His pace picked up, and your body reacted accordingly. You began to grind your hips against his hand, letting out soft moans each time. He purred into your ear before pulling his hand away from your folds and setting it down beside you. You let out a disappointed grunt, which caused him to chuckle. _“Not so fast, doll face. We’re not done yet,”_ he whispered in your ear, his hot breath dripping down your neck.

The Shadow Man’s body shifted on top of you slightly, before you could figure out what he was doing you felt a smoldering heat press into you once again. You let out a gasp as the Shadow Man pressed his fully erect heat inside of you. Giving you no time to adjust, the man began to push in and out of you. The slapping sounds of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the room. You cried out and squirmed underneath his body, your wrists still bound above your head by his single hand. The other hand now holding himself up above you.

The man brought his lips down to meet yours once again, his tongue assaulting your open cavity. You moaned and whined against his lips, feeling the heat between your bodies. Instinctively, your legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to you. He purred into your mouth, clearly satisfied by your reaction. His thrusts picked up in pace, causing you to scream into his mouth. He smirked against your lips. His eyes never leaving yours.

With another few thrusts, you both released in unison. A grunt escaping his lips, a hearty moan leaving yours. He slyly pulled out of you, and released your hands. Your chest heaved as sweat dripped down your body. You didn’t bother moving your hands, you didn’t have the energy to move. The Shadow Man leaned down once last time and whispered in your ear, _“that was fun doll face, let’s do that again sometime.”_ You opened your mouth to say something, but he just shushed you.

_“Go to sleep,”_ he whispered in your ear with a twisted smirk on his face.

Then everything went dark.

~~~

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock balring in your ear. You quickly sat up and smacked the snooze button with more force than intended. You let out a breathy yawn before looking over to your bedroom window. It was locked. Just like how you left it last night. You turned to get out of bed, reaching out to your nightstand for leverage. Your hands fingered the crack against the surface of the chestnut wood, pondering for a moment.

_“That was one killer dream..”_

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is the first smut fic I've ever written. Share your thoughts in the comments!!***


End file.
